1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a program, a method of calling a function, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an example of a method of providing an extended service provides an extended service using a message input window included in a chat window for providing an instant messaging service. The example of the method of providing the extended service provides the extended service by determining an input of a target user in a way different from the chat message in response to a type of gesture of the target user (for example, Patent Document 1).
There is a case where the user uses a function (e.g., a chat function) of exchanging information such as a comment between multiple users displayed on a terminal apparatus such as a smart device through a screen for exchanging information such as the comment between the multiple users.
However, in a case where a function (e.g., an upload function) other than the chat function is used, the user is required to close a chat screen and open a screen for the function other than the chat function. In this case, there are problems that operation flows increase and the operations are burdensome. Regardless of the chat function, problems similar thereto occur in a case where a screen for one function is displayed and another one function is simultaneously used.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-134777